The Aftermath
by RaniTrader
Summary: This story is based on the occurances after the last episode of Trigun *sniff* I wrote this because they shouldn't have quit there! note: spoilers wheee
1. The Beginning

The Aftermath  
  
Guess what! I don't own Trigun * gasp * what a surprise! If I did I'd make more series! Oh yeah and if you sue me you'll just get all my homework.  
  
  
  
She looked out the small window for a moment, watching the rain touch the glass, and sighed. Meryl had been working on her deduction and quota for hours and grew tired of typing the name Vash the Stampede. The yellow hared loser was exactly what she did not want to be thinking about at this time. She had been avoiding him ever since he had brought back Knives, who was downstairs in a small bedroom recovering at the moment. She wasn't sure of the reason that she had been avoiding him; perhaps it was because she didn't know how to act around him. Suddenly she heard a loud clap interrupting her thoughts and the door flew open. There stood Milly soaked to the bone holding a letter and smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Milly, I told you not to go out in this storm!" Meryl sputtered out angrily.  
  
"But I had to get the mail before the mailbox blew away." Milly replied in a matter of fact kind of tone. Meryl looked at her puzzled for a moment.  
  
"Before the?" Meryl started before she was interrupted by a clumping noise then watched as the mailbox was carried away by the wind. She had an exasperated look on her face "Well that's just perfect, you know this house will fall to pieces in this kind of weather." She was referring to the old ramshackle two-story house Milly, Knives, Vash, and her shared. Milly just looked at her confused.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be talking about our home like that, you know what they say home is where the heart is." Meryl looked at her oddly.  
  
"I suppose so." Milly scanned the area as if she had just arrived.  
  
"Where's Vash?" Milly questioned.  
  
"Why do you think that I'd know where he was!" Meryl shouted a bit more angrily than she had intended.  
  
"Well I just haven't seen him and I just thought." Milly gave her a suspicious look  
  
"You thought!" Meryl stopped short of her sentence and gasped "that means he is out in this weather!" without any hesitation she grabbed her coat that was placed on the chair and bolted out the door not listening to Milly's pleas of reason. She ran down the stairs and past Knives' room thinking the entire time horrible thoughts. Not about the insurance this was going to cost but surprisingly about his safety.  
  
I apologize for the shortosity of this beginning of my fanfiction. Gee I only have so much time in school to write while the teachers aren't looking. I'll try to do betta! Oh yes pleeeeease tell me what ye think because it's fun to see. You can tell me you hate it I don't care! 


	2. The Understanding

No I don't own Trigun, If you sue me you'll just get my homework, and here's section two of my story. Wheeeeeee. Oh yes and thanks to all who told me they didn't hate it! Yay! I looove you. Send me more comments I get bored. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
When she go to the door she threw it open without a second thought and immediately got blown back by the fierce wind. She heard a creak as the house shifted under the pressure and held her breath. When the wind finally died down again she attempted to step outside her cape bellowing trying to pull her back. When she got a few feet from the house she noticed a small cat flying by.  
  
"Miau"  
  
She strode past the cat now acknowledging it's presence then she took off as fast as he she could, although it looked like she was going in slow motion. When she got into the small town she saw no one through her bangs. The place looked totally deserted. She began to feel ill when she noticed the open doors and nobody inside the houses or restaurants. She wondered if maybe the town had been evacuated and she hadn't been informed. Suddenly she looked around again remembering the reason for her stupidity.  
  
"Vash!"  
  
She screamed through chapped lips. The wind immediately swallowed her sound and she doubted anyone even a few feet away could hear her. She sat down hard too tried to push the wind any longer. She sat there with her head down realizing the outcome of her mistake. He probably isn't even out here, I ran to my death for nothing. She looked back up again ready to take her fate when suddenly to her right she saw a flash of red, then everything went black.  
  
  
  
He ran over to her just as she got struck in the head by a flying red toaster. (Randomness is fun ^^) He kneeled down frantically picking up her head and checking for damage. All he found was a small cut a large forming bruise. He breathed a sigh of relief, picking her up he headed back home, completely forgetting his mission.  
  
Meryl woke to the twitter of birds and the sun shining through the window. At once she felt completely bewildered and tried to sit up, but felt the sole pain rush to her head and fell back down moaning. She realized her head was bandaged and suddenly remembered why.  
  
"Vash." She yelped sitting up again forgetting the pain.  
  
"huh?" Vash looked around confusingly from his chair he obviously  
  
had fallen asleep in the night before. He then noticed who called and smiled. "Hey Meryl, what's up?" She stared at him blankly for a moment her heart felt like it was about to explode and she couldn't speak. I must be still in shock from my head injury she told herself. NO matter how she wanted to believe it deep inside she knew she was wrong.  
  
Milly opened the door slowly and saw Meryl sitting up in bed starting at Vash while Vash stared back at her his smile slowly fading.  
  
"Well hey Meryl how are you feeling?" Meryl quickly takes her stare off Vash and turn her attention to Milly a little flustered. Finding her voice she replies.  
  
"I feel like I got hit in the head with a toaster."  
  
"Oh you did Meryl, thankfully Mr. Vash found you and brought you home." Vash smiled and waved happily. Milly shook her head. "Well I better go make you some soup Meryl I'll be back in a jiffy." And with that she closed the door Vash's smile turned into a worried expression no matter how hard he tried to have a made one he couldn't.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone after me." She looked at him in shock.  
  
"Well I, I.just." She tried very hard to think of a plausible excuse. She rung her hands together looking down at them realizing she couldn't handle it anymore so she shouted. "Don't think I did it for you!" Vash, no matter how hard he tried, had a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Want a donut?" 


End file.
